First Loves & First Times
by myfriendsarevictorious
Summary: This is an M-rated version of one of my one shots from my series Tours & Tales. Check out the rest here (you have to add in the general fan fiction website link, sorry): /s/10845123/1/Tours-Tales


**So this is one of the chapters from my series of one shots called Tours & Tales (rated T). This is the M-rated version of one of the chapters. If you want to see more, check out the whole series on my page. Enjoy :)**

"Ally you were fantastic!" Austin yells, Ally leaning off the stage and into his arms for a huge hug. He spins her around once and then places her back down near the stage. She kisses him hard on lips for a few moments before leaning back and smiling.

"Thanks," she breathes, unwrapping her arms from his neck and taking a step back. "That was exhilarating."

"Isn't it always?" Austin replies, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She puts her arm around his torso and they walk toward the rest of her band who are all celebrating a fantastic show.

"Nah, not like that. This was different. Maybe the fact that it was completely sold out for over two weeks."

"Well, yeah, that definitely makes me more excited about a show. Well, made me." He corrects himself innocently and Ally pats his chest with her free hand, then takes his arm from around her shoulder and kisses him on the cheek.

"C'mon, I gotta go sign some autographs." She starts walking away. Her hand slides down Austin's shoulder as she turns and eventually it meets his hand. She holds tightly and the two of them walk away.

It's drizzling out as the two of them walk out the backdoor to the amphitheater - a huge structure overlooking a crowd of 10,000 in outdoor seats. What was flooded with lights and covered in Ally's name four hours ago is now nearly bare. The parking lot is almost empty as well, sans a few stray cars and the buses. Austin and Ally climb onto theirs, waving to Kris and Kelsey who seem to be the only ones awake on the other bus.

"I can't believe how much fun that was. I love performing but that was like a whole other level. It feels like the first time we performed together all over again. It's like I'm… I'm…,"

"Invincible?" Austin offers, tearing off his sneakers and jacket. He throws his shoes into the bedroom and his jacket over the hook.

"Exactly," Ally says as she turns her back to Austin, peering around as he turns back to her from his jacket. "Zip," she says and he drags the zipper of her dress down her back, slower than usual, bolder than usual and kisses her neck and jaw. When he finishes she turns around and kisses his lips then walks into the bedroom.

Ally emerges a few minutes later in a pair of her shorts and one of Austin's shirts. She leans into the bathroom and grabs a hair tie and quickly wraps her hair around itself and secures it in a bun before lies down next to Austin on the couch who tightens his arm around her as she settles into their normal spots.

"Do you want to watch something," Austin asks, but Ally doesn't reply. He asks again and turns to his girlfriend, half expecting to find her asleep in his arms, but rather she's staring intently at his lips and then, after a few moments, she meets his gaze. "Ally?"

"You remember what we talked about our second day on the bus after we'd spent the night on the couch together?" Ally's gaze shifts between his eyes, his mouth, and the window periodically, as if she can't quite make up her mind as to which she wants to converse with.

"Of course," Austin replies

"Well, do you remember what we decided?"

"That we weren't ready to have sex yet, that we love each other but we're not ready…," Austin says calmly, stroking Ally's hair and staring at her as her eyes dart between his and the window.

"Right," Ally says, thoughtfully.

"Right," Austin responds, curiously, letting the statement-question hang in the air. His mind was racing though - _Is she implying something? Is she asking me genuinely? Did I do something? _

"And, in your opinion, what do you think it means to be 'ready'?" Ally inquires, looking out the window as the amphitheater shrinks back in the night as the roll away.

"I… don't know," Austin replies, treading carefully but also curiously, wanting nothing more than to find the source of these questions.

"I think," Ally says, sitting up and turning toward Austin. "It's when we, I mean, when people are so in love and so happy and so… together… that they spend almost all their time together and they're not sick of each other. When all of a sudden everything kind of feels… I don't know… right? Like bad things can't happen simply because they're with… each other. You know?" Ally finishes, staring firmly at Austin who sits somewhat silenced by her sudden implications.

"Ally-" he mutters, but is cut off quickly.

"I mean, I know we've been literally sleeping together since we got on the bus and it just seems like we're already there. It can't be bad. I just, I want you to know, that I think… at least right now… I'm ready and if you are too then we could be… we could do… we could, um, have-"

He leans toward her and kisses her gently, she swings her leg over his torso and he moves toward the center of the couch so she can fit her leg between him and the cushion. It's heated and passionate and tender. Austin trails his hand up her back and under his shirt she's wearing and feels for a bra, which isn't there, as per usual recently. His other hand works up into her hair and undoes the bun she so carelessly did a few minutes ago and soon her hair falls down around his shoulders and frames their faces together, a curtain that blocks the two of them from the rest of the world.

"Ally," he says, pushing her back. She sits up and adjusts her shirt and pushes her hair out of her eyes, looking a little flustered.

"Yeah," she responds, breathing heavily.

"I don't mean to put a damper on this because you can't believe how much of a dream this is to me, but we can't exactly go much… further. I don't have any condoms. I mean, Dez told me to pack some just in case, and he was being really weird about it too, but I didn't want to - I knew you'd find them or something or rather I'd just look at them everyday and think about it and probably end up doing something stupid and I don't know, but that's it, we can't. I mean, if you still… want to… tomorrow then we'll probably stop some-"

"Austin… I'm going to tell you something that I was hoping I didn't have to tell you…," Ally says, placing her hand over his mouth.

"_I _told Dez to tell you to those, okay. I figured that eventually we'd get to this point where this would just be inevitable and I told Trish and she kind of convinced me that we should at least have some in case it did happen. I mean, you can't tell me you didn't expect this when we decided to go on this tour just the two of thus? Or at least that you thought about it."

"Of course I thought about it Ally. I've thought about it a lot, actually, pretty often since we first started dating. But, I don't know, I guess I didn't want to assume anything. I didn't want to rush anything because Ally," he says, grasping her arms, sitting up, and turn so that she's sitting on his lap straddling his legs. "Every single day I have spent with you on tour, every day I've spent with you period, has been amazing."

"I know," she replies, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and leaning her forehead against Austin's for a moment, then bringing her head back to look him directly in the eye. "Everyday I've spent with you has been, like, the best day ever - except that the yesterday was just as amazing and I know that tomorrow is going to be just as amazing too." She smiles at him dreamily, then lowers her face closer to his and kisses him again, softly, and he returns it. She pulls away and climbs off of him, sitting on the couch and crossing one leg in front of her. Austin turns to her and watches as she adjusts her shirt and hair again.

"So," Ally starts, staring at Austin's curious eyes. "Hypothetically, then, if you had taken Dez's advice," the inflection she put on Dez's name implied its actual source, "what would we be doing right now?"

"Well…," Austin says, treading carefully and thinking through every possible way he could say what he wants to. "I guess, well, I wouldn't have been opposed to… being in the bedroom right now?" He asks the final part, unsure how Ally would react to vague answer.

"Uh huh," she responds quietly, then stands up and walks toward the bedroom, leaving Austin alone on the couch. He can see her rifling through one of her suitcases that has been shoved in a corner since the first day they got on the bus.

"Um, Ally," Austin asks, rising from the couch and following her into the bedroom. Ally finally finds what she's searching for and hugs it too her chest. She turns around only to be met by Austin less than two feet away from her. He reaches for the box in her hands and she lets him take it and read it.

"Condoms?" Austin asks, trying to wrap his head around everything. First the fact that this could actually be happening, second the fact that it _is _happening, and third the fact that Ally, his reticent, timid, pragmatic Ally, actually brought something like this, just in case anything happened. Scratch that - the fact that she brought anything _just in case _it might happen is absolutely believable - but this, this is new.

"Yes," Ally answers hastily. "I know, it's kind of stupid, but I wanted them just in case." There's that "just in case" again. "Austin I'm in love with you, I know you so well and if I'm going experience this for the first time, I'd really, really like it to be with you. Especially since we have this whole big tour bus all to ourselves. It's only 2 o'clock in the morning. We'll be driving for at least 10 more hours. Why not?"

"Ally," Austin starts, then takes a step forward, shrinking the gap between them to less than two inches. "I love you. I love you so much." He closes it by kissing her hard, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and he walks the two steps to the bottom bunk, Ally lifting Austin's shirt off of her head in the process then returning to his lips. The two of them fall clumsily back the bunk bed.

Austin strips off his shirt then leans back down over Ally, kissing her jaw and neck, eventually down to her breasts. He kisses one lightly and is rewarded with Ally's hand in his hair and a gasp. His hand reaches up and his fingers play with her other nipple, rolling it lightly between his fingers, pulling it. She slides her hands down to his back and grasps at his toned shoulders, scratching him faintly. After a few moments he switches breasts and Ally moans softly. She tries desperately to keep her thoughts straight. _Austin is sucking on my nipple right now. Austin. Austin Moon. My boyfriend. He's here, on top of me and we're actually going to do this. _Her thoughts run rampant, but are knocked out suddenly when on of his hands slips down into the waistband of her shorts and starts to slide them off just barely.

"Go ahead," she says faintly, and lifts her hips up. He releases her breast from his mouth and focuses on his hands. He tugs the fabric and watches as it slides smoothly off her legs. He wraps his fingers around the waistband of her underwear and she looks at him and nods again, and he takes them off along with her shorts, tossing them across the room. He runs his hands up her legs and back to her breasts, just appreciating her, physically and emotionally. He loves this girl. He loves _Ally_ so much that his heart feels like it's about to beat out of his chest. His mouth is dry and he's breathing heavier. He moves back toward Ally and hovers over her, kissing deeply and passionately.

"Oh my God, Austin," she moans, his hands sliding down her sides and his fingers no rubbing around the area she wants them most. "Yes," she says, quietly, urging him on. He slides on finger into her, slowly, curiously almost and she groans, tightening her fingers in his hair pulling his head up for another kiss. "Keep going," she says, breathing quickly.

"Can I try something?" Austin asks, kissing her again. She nods and he slides down her body, kissing the whole way but never stopping his finger from moving slowly in and out of her. Ally lifts her head and watches as Austin lowers his lips to her clit and runs his tongue over it, then slides a second finger into her. Ally moans loudly, her chest matching her erratic breaths, as she throws her head back against the pillow. After a moment she pulls her head back up to look at Austin who's still between her legs doing wonders with his tongue and fingers.

"Someone paid attention in health class last semester," Ally jokes, trying to regain her composure after what just happened, but succeeding only mildly before he slips a third finger into and wraps his lips more tightly around her clit, sucking and teasing it. Her stomach clenches, like two fists are squeezing it relentlessly, and before she can truly realize what was happening, she's down from her high and Austin his hovering over her again, kissing her, tongue trying to revive hers. She can taste everything on from his lips and it's intoxicating and intense, not necessarily the taste, but the knowledge of what it is and _why_ it's there.

"Did I do okay?" Austin asks, genuine but confident, just like he always is.

"Absolutely," Ally breathes, her chest heaving and smile plastered onto her face for the moment. "That was," she breathes, "Austin," she breathes again, deeper, trying to catch her breath finally. "That was awesome," she says finally, and after a moment she gets her confidence back and rolls them over so she's on top, straddling his hips. She scoots down and unbuttons his jeans, watching his face as he watches her, a mix between ecstasy and curiosity. She unzips them slowly then loops her fingers into the outside, pulling them down along with his boxers, slowly watching as his penis is freed from the denim.

"Oh God, Als," he groans as she slides each pant leg off and moves back so she's lying on top of him mostly. He's pressing into her thigh, both of them feel it, and she kisses him passionately before sliding back down and wrapping her hand around it.

"Austin," she says quietly.

"Yeah," he grunts, clearing his voice.

"You might have to walk me through this," she says, trying not to sound childish. He smiles at her and places his hand around hers, guiding it up and down a few times. After a minute he lets go of her hand and props himself up his elbows, eyes rolling back just a little, trying to keep his breathing steady.

After a few more minutes Austin moans loudly and grabs Ally's hand and pulls her into a kiss.

"What? Austin" she asks, flustered, but Austin just rolls them over again so he's poised on top of her again, looking into her deep brown eyes. He rolls off of her and picks up the box of condoms from before, opening it and taking one out. He peels open the packaging and then turns his back to Ally, not sure of how to handle the situation, and rolls it on. Then he turns back and resumes his position.

"Are you ready, Ally?" She nods.

"Are you ready, Austin?" She asks him, watching his eyes dart nervously down then back to her.

"Just trying to make sure this is reality," he says, nodding at her. He kisses her fervently and lines himself up with her entrance and slowly pushes into her, eliciting moans from both of the teens. Austin moves his legs so Ally's are spread out and she responds by wrapping them around his waist as he pushes deeper. He watches her face for anything, any notion of discomfort or doubt, and the discomfort comes. Ally can feel it, but it's not as bad as she ever expected and before she has time to ponder that fact, Austin is filling her completely and both of them sigh together, a kind of recognition at the fact that they are now closer to each other than they've ever been before.

"Ally," Austin says between nervous, excited breathes. "This is… amazing… I can't… believe we're actually…. doing this."

"I know," she responds, smiling back. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he says, before pulling out nearly all the way and pushing back in. Ally cries out and she feels a singular wave of pleasure wash over her. She grips Austin tighter with her legs and hooks her arms around his shoulders as he pumps in and out, speeding up, going deeper, breathing out a string of each other's name mixed with curses and repetitive declarations of love. Until finally Austin feels Ally's walls tighten around him as her nails dig deep into his back and her heels push him deeper.

"Austin! Yes!" Ally screams and she feels those fists in her stomach again and feels that indescribably high and this time Austin does too, moaning low into her neck and pushing once more deep inside her before collapsing on top of her for a moment, then rolling to her side near the edge of the bunk.

Neither of them speaks as they listen to each other's heart beats and breathes. After a few moments Austin stands up and discards the condom in the garbage in the bathroom, then returns to Ally in the bunk, wrapping his arm around her and letting her rest her head on his chest.

Ally is the first to speak. She turns to Austin in the little space she has between her and the wall and kisses him before saying, "That was… absolutely amazing." Austin nods and she turns to the clock in the corner of the room. It reads 3:32 am, and she figures that's their cue to finally go to sleep, but she just can't seem to feel tired.

Austin turns to her, leaning his head on his elbow and kissing her again. She mirrors his position and the two of them stare at each other for a couple of moments before Austin's face breaks into a smile.

"God, Ally. I can't believe we actually did that. God. That was… that was better than I expected it to be. That was better than I'd ever expected anything to be. You, Ally, are the absolute best girlfriend in the entire world. You are," he pauses, watching her smile back at him and searching for the word that could possibly describe what he's looking at. "You're incredible," he finally says. It doesn't say everything he wants to, but in a way he feels like it does, and Ally responds with another light kiss.

Ally lays back on the pillows again and tries to fix her hair which has now become such a gorgeous, tangled mess that she's not sure she's going to be able to get it smooth again without ripping out part of it. "_But it was so worth it",_ she thinks, glancing back at Austin who is staring down the length of her body, then back at her.

"Do you think it's even possibly for us to get some sleep tonight," Ally asks, grinning at Austin as he clearly tries to glance back at the rest of her as clandestine as possible, failing miserably.

"Yeah," he says nodding, eventually. "But only if I've got you to sleep with, otherwise I'll be tossing and turning all night because I don't think I could handle having a whole twin bed to myself after this month."

"Of course," Ally responds. "But I need my spot if we're going to have to stay her _all_ night."

"Take it if you want it, Dawson," Austin challenges, rolling over and grabbing her waist from the opposite side and pulling her on top of him, reveling in the contact of their skin again. Ally rolls off the other side and into her normal position on the outside of the bed.

"Scoot," Ally demands mockingly and he does, about an inch closer to her. She looks back at him and rolls her eyes. "The other way," and pushes her hip into him, making him move a few inches to the other side of the bed and letting herself get comfortable. Austin moves closer to her and pulls her black flush with his chest, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her head. Ally moves her hand so it sits on top of his and the two of them fall asleep quickly, exhausted and exhilarated.

**Alright, that's it, the M-version of the chapter. If you haven't read my one-shot series yet it's called Tours & Tales and it's rated T. Please review and go over to the other story to give me ideas for new one shots!**


End file.
